


Frank the Bear

by Ahigheroctave



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahigheroctave/pseuds/Ahigheroctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps the most peculiar thing is how attached he is to a little corduroy bear that he’s named Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frank the Bear

**Author's Note:**

> For Hogwarts is Home, prompt: Reparo.

Scorpius has everything he could ever want. He is, after all, a Malfoy. For his first birthday, his mother buys him his very own house elf. To Draco’s amazement, the first thing he does when they aren’t looking is hand him a sock, causing the elf to break out in tears. Even after a severe scolding they find hidden clothes all over the house, between chair cushions and stuffed into the corners of the kitchen cabinets.

Perhaps the most peculiar thing is how attached he is to a little corduroy bear that he’s named Frank. He has every toy you can buy in Britain, and some his mother’s ordered in from elsewhere, but he insists upon carrying around the worn brown bear, nuzzling his nose into its fur. One morning, they wake up to the sound of screaming and rush into his bedroom. They find Scorpius sobbing into his carpet, holding the tattered remnants of his friend. When they finally get words out of him, it becomes abundantly clear that the dog found a new chew toy.

Draco slowly releases the bear from his son’s grasp and utters the word, “Reparo,” while touching his wand to it. Shreds fly off the carpet and find their way back to Frank’s stomach, an eye popping out of the corner and back into his head. Scorpius stares at the magically mended toy in awe before hugging it close to his chest, “I love you, Daddy,” He mutters, and Draco tries to act unaffected as he suggests it might be time for breakfast.


End file.
